The Date
by Gigglesworth
Summary: (Another Spin-off to 3 Stages) This is a story of how Kai and Hilary spend their date. Chapter 1: First date


**Disclaimer: Alright I admit I don't own anything here except this fanfic which is free. I ain't charging anyone with fees you know.**

**This is another spin-off of 3 stages where Hilary and Kai are having their first date and as my usual running gag, I still didn't give names to Hilary's parents.  
**

**Have Fun reading Kaihil fans!**

* * *

It felt like it was almost a dream but it really happened. Hilary's having her first date and that person happens to be her _gasp!_ can she say it? her now boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari. So unbelievable that she has to pinch herself several times to see if she really was dreaming but a call from her mother snap her out of it.

"Honey, your date is here"

Her heart starts to beat fast and drops her hair brush out of nervousness_ 'Oh god he's here!_ '. Trying to compose herself, Hilary checks herself in the mirror and tries to calm herself.

_'Okay relax, this is only Kai. You've known him for a long time there's no need to be nervous'_

While she was busy in her room worrying, downstairs...

Kai waited for his date to finish dressing herself pretty upstairs, he didn't expect his first meeting with Hilary's parents to be like this.

Sitting on the opposite side and brandishing his gun to scare his daughter's suitor he balks "So! this is the boy whom my precious baby girl is going to date? This is a REAL GUN you know". Kai wasn't intimidated, being raised in harsh conditions in Russia during his childhood, Kai have already grown used to see terrible things he remembered as a child. Compared to Russian guards carrying AK47s, Hilary's father happens to be holding an air soft gun.

the mother was the complete opposite, she instantly took a liking to Kai ever since he got in the door "Do you want some Tea?" she offers Kai a cup. Kai being polite, accepted "thank you Mrs. Tachibana"

the mother blushed "oh please, call me MOM"

both her Husband and her daughter's boyfriend choked on their tea. _'She's so straightforward'_ Kai mentally said to himself.

All three fell silent when they heard Hilary's voice entered the living room.

"I'm coming down now"

As she entered the room, Kai's mouth nearly drop when he saw Hilary wearing a red skirt with a length that right above her knees, she wore a cream colored sleeveless blouse. Kai felt his face heating up, this was his first date after all and seeing someone he really liked is dressing up this pretty for him, left him quite stunned.

Kai didn't look so bad himself. He properly dressed himself to give her parents a good impression. He didn't applied face paint and he didn't bring his scarf. He wore a white buttoned shirt that goes well with his black slacks and jacket. His attire made him look mature and sexy when Hilary saw him.

She felt her cheeks reddened _'Did I just thought Kai looked sexy?!'_

They didn't notice the camera flashing and felt embarrassed since the picture Hilary's mother took has the two of them looking each other like it's the first time they saw each other for a long time.

Satisfied with her take, Hilary's mom asked for another photo. This time with both of them together "I want you two to stand over there"

Both obediently listened to every instructions she gave

"Now stand close to each other"

They did so with their shoulders barely touching

_'oh how cute! they're shy' _"hmmm... a little closer, no, much closer"

.

.

.

A few hours ago, before Kai could leave for his first date with Hilary. His friends were giving him some pep talk to help him out on his date but actually for him it was more like endless hours of pestering. It annoyed Kai to no end.

"Kai you should totally wear skinny jeans. It's the _it_ fashion now" Max showed him an orange skinny jean, Kai felt he wants to throw up in disgust.

Tyson even give him a piece of advice "Kai, you and Hilary should go watch a horror movie" he saw Kai gave him a questioning look and explains "think about it, when she get scared, she's going to cling onto you. Or hold your hand at the very least and then you'll comfort her. Romantic isn't it?"

Kai was surprised Tyson could come up with an original idea and maybe he should took note of it.

"Tyson, you took that from the 'Dating for Dummies' book. That stuff isn't always reliable" Kenny reminded

"Yes it is!"

Then it was Ray's turn. Ray always gives good advices, Kai can rely on him since he's at least the most mature of the three. But surprisingly he got this "Don't get her pregnant, here's a condom, stay safe and uhhh... oh yeah! Be Yourself" he said proudly and pats Kai on the back for reassurance.

Pregnancy? Condoms? _'what the hell Ray?'_

Kai finally heard enough and starts to leave before his friends give more silly advices "I appreciate your help guys but now it's time for me to go. I'm going to be late"

"You look sexy Kai!"

"You can do it buddy!"

"Bye!"

"use protection!" (Ray)

After Kai finally left, Tyson gathered up his friend for an important meeting."Guys, let's make this night memorable for our two bestfriends"

When he said this, everyone gave him blank stares and wondered if this was some joke.

"Whoa... hold on Tyson. You're not serious are you?"

"Does this face look serious Max?" Tyson said in a serious tone "I've never been serious in my life"

Ray gave a piece of friendly advice "Tyson why can't we just leave them alone?"

"Don't you get it guys?"

"No" they all said

Tyson explains the details on how Kai and Hilary's date will end up a failure "look, you got Kai, he's never been on a date-"

"Tyson, so are you" Max interrupted

Tyson continued "That's not the point! what I'm trying to explain is Kai is having his first date and knowing him it will end up boring and everything will end up a disaster. Do you get my point?" he looks at his friends expectantly, hoping they . Max, Ray and Kenny ponders for a moment. They try to imagine an introvert guy like Kai, he's rarely sociable to anyone and is dating someone his opposite.

Max gasps "gosh Tyson you're right!"

Kenny doesn't know if he's sorry for Kai or Hilary but either way it's both "it's gonna be a disaster!"

Ray thinks they exaggerate too much "this is just silly! the date will be fine and there's no need for us to stalk them"

Because this was Tyson and any words of reason from Ray was block from his head "Alright guys let's do this! Let's make their first date a memorable night! Were gonna spice things up!"

Max and Kenny pump their fist into the air "Yeah!"

"were gonna get in trouble for this" Ray face palmed and muttered to himself

.

.

.

Finally getting out of the house after taking numerous photos from her mom, Hilary finally spoke "Sorry about that, Mom gets really excited"

"It's okay" Kai said as they continued to walk.

"I hope Dad didn't threatened you either"

Thinking about it. Her father is really protective of Hilary, maybe he's like that to other guys who come and visit her. Tyson and Kenny were her classmates did they get the same treatment? or maybe it's just him because he's dating his only daughter "Is he like that to all the other guys?" he asked

Hilary smiles at him "nope, you're the first"

Kai somehow felt oddly touched

"What are the plans for tonight?"

"I was thinking we go for Italian dinner and then a movie"

"sounds great"

"By the way... you look great" Kai said, he slightly move his head on the opposite direction so Hilary won't see him blushing lightly.

Hilary did the same too "Thanks, you too"

Unknown to them, there was someone following from behind.

"Our target is on the move"

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

**(A/N): Did I just wrote another story and not updating my old ones? shit I just did! Lolz**

**Reviews are appreciated and rewarded with MORE CHAPTERS! **

**yeah!**


End file.
